classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Books
=Known Contents of the Heartwood High Library= * The Brotherhood Of Troy And The Cradle: A History Of The Gifted (No author given) * History of the World Part 1 (No author given) * Memoirs Of An Accidentally Transexual Ex-Vampire (No author given) * How to Make Brainbleach by Mae Aeyes * Beer: How to use Drunkeness and M4g1c B33r +1 to Your Advantage by L. Argo * When to Cut Your Losses and Run by K. Arthur * I, Robot by I. Asimov. Foreword by R. Tornado * There and Back Again by B.B. * Thesis on the Greatest and Best Song in the World by J. Black, aided by K. Gass * How to Trick Your Enemy the Simple Way by B. Bunny * Proper Care of Fictional Characters by Campos, Willis, and Shive * Knowing When To Give Up And Move On by Claw (Dr. PhD) * Treatise on Education by A. Cooper * Always Know Where Your Towel Is by A. Dent * How To Cook Up a Storm With Anything by C.M.O.T Dibbler * How to Batter Petunias by E. Diot * Your Complete Guide to Cartoon Physics by D. Duck * Polishing an Elephant: What not to do By J. Eyre * Nipples of the Apocalypse by Fletcher * Foror's Guide to Dragonslaying (Half Finished) * Controversial Jack and the End of Western Civilization by Stefan Gagne * Ninjutsu for Idiots by F. Goldfinger * How to Extort and Swindle the Gulible by the Grimms * A Brief History of Everything: Unabridged Version By S. Hawkman, W.D. * How to Survive in Tokyo on Less than Two Brain Cells a Day by Erika Hayasaka * Starship Troopers by R. Heinlein * Strength Through Martial Arts by D. Hibiki * SwordChucks, a Beginners Guide by F. Ighter * How to Draw Sad Girls: Clothed and In Personals by P. Iro * Physics of Kung Fu Gunfights using Swords By B. Jackson * Painting with the Color Black by M. Jagger * The Abridged Works of Jappus Volumes 1 through 648 * Murphy's Bitch: An Autobiography by Dave Jones * How to Tear a Guy's Heart Right Out by I. Jones * Flying Fighters For Dummies by H. Jordan * A Good Night's Sleep by F. Krueger * My Life as a Evil Light Warrior by B. Mage * Hammer veloicty and Damage: A study into Mallets and Mallet-caused Injuries. By W. Mage and T. S. Pompoms * The Function of the Goggles by R. Mann (Blank) * Impossible Technology And How To Build It by T. O. Morrow * How to Make Friends and Influence People by E. Nova * The Path of Sa Nata'ana by Jose P. Nutt * Tales From The Boardieverse: A short story collection by L. Oko * Alternate Sources of Nourishment by O. Osbourne * The Collected Wisdom of R. Pepitone * I'm So Hungry I Could Eat A Horse: Knowing When Not To Exaggerate by H. Perbole * Advanced Sorcery by H. Potter * Making Money Fast by O. Queen * Happy Family by J. Ramone * The Way of the Flowery Background by W.M.S * The Art of Dan Shive * Me, My Imaginary Floating Wiser Self and I by April Sommers * The Moon and it's Mythos by M. Spector * Drinking Alone : The Effects of Alcoholism by G. Thorogood * A History of the Anarchist Movement in the United Kingdom by S. Vicious * Swimming for Dummies by J. Vorhees * Chests on Hundred of Little Legs; And My Role in The World Order by R.W. * Waldo and Steve's Guide to Demon Summoning Made Easy * Law : When the Other Person is Lying by P. Wright * Timidity: How To Overcome It by Anne Xious * Rocking : A Geology Thesis on the Free World by N.Young * Kama Sutra * Dungeon Master's Guide Versions 1, 2, AD&D 1 and 2, 3, and 3.5 * Monster Manuals I, II, and III * Complete Arcane * Unearthed Arcane * Player's HandBook Versions 1, 2, 3, 3.5 and AD&D 1 and 2 . * The Writing Book: A Workbook for Fiction Writers by Kate Grenville * A Guide to Basic Japanase Culture and Life by D.E. Mechy. * China: Culture and Way of Life, By F. Shoo. * When To Ignore Medicinal Advice by M. Friedman and K. Meine Self-help and instructional books can be found on the third shelf back on the left.